


warm cheeks, cold cream

by topkyungsoo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fanart, Food, Football | Soccer, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:02:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28753335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/topkyungsoo/pseuds/topkyungsoo
Summary: For Minseok, there's nothing better than having bungeoppang at the local corner shop after a soccer practice - especially when his feelings for the owner's son keep building up like the heat of the summer days.[ Bydaesbeaniefor top!soo fest round 4: Summer AU ]
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Minseok | Xiumin
Comments: 7
Kudos: 29
Collections: top!soo fest: round 4 (2020-2021)





	warm cheeks, cold cream

**Author's Note:**

> I wish I could do more for the background but there's only so much one can do with a computer mouse and limited skills *cries* I hope you all like this nonetheless!!


End file.
